Saving Deoxys
by Oshawottfan1
Summary: Jirachi has to save Deoxys!
1. Chapter 1

Oh my...I am speechless right now as I realize that my friend is trapped in the ghost world. I don't know what to do or how to get there, but I need answers. But who am I going to get answers from? That's the big question, and I need an answer. I have to save him or I don't know what will happen to him. Right now, I am thinking of how to get to the ghost world, but I immediately am taken by surprise. I see a portal forming in front of me, and then an unusual pokemon comes out. The pokemon looks like a ghost type but I cannot be sure. I immediately back away, and then use psychic but then I notice that the move didn't do much damage. Oh darn, I realize now that I'm at a type disadvantage, but I immediately push that thought aside and dodge the next attack which is shadow sneak. I move to the side, and then I realize that I haven't been telling my whole story in the best detail possible so let me start from the beginning.

I am a genderless Jirachi, and I live in outer space. I have my own planet, which looks similar to earth except that the water is green and the ground including the grass, dirt, and rocks, are all different shades of blue. Like the grass is light blue, the dirt is a dark blue, and the rocks are a majestic blue. I am the wish pokemon meaning that I can grant wishes to other pokemon and people. I also have saved the earth and its people, well I mean that the earth was destroyed beyond any help my powers could do to save it, however I created an alternate earth and resurrected the humans and pokemon that lived on the previous planet. So, I believe that's enough about me and let me start telling my story.

I awaken a thousand years after the earth and everything on it was starting to go well. My first thought when I awaken is, how is earth doing? Should I go there to see how it is doing? Or wait a second...I notice that something is wrong once I awaken. I look around and see that my friend Deoxys isn't there. Where is he? What is going on? I immediately close my eyes, and see terrible visions that frighten me. I see that Deoxys is somewhere that I cannot recognize the location of. The atmosphere looks very ghostly though, and then I see that it's all purple and misty. Deoxys is covered in rope and tape over his mouth, and then he is looking around as if he is scared. I realize now that Deoxys is in trouble, and I think of ways I can save him. The only problem is, how can I save him if I don't know where he is?


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I realize that something is wrong, I decide to close my eyes and think of the possibilities of what could have happened to Deoxys. When I close my eyes, I can't think of anything before I get a horrific vision. This vision isn't as bad as the ones I had when the earth was being destroyed but it is still disturbing don't get me wrong. I watch the vision, and as I watch it, it leaves me with a million questions.

I see that Deoxys has his eyes closed tightly. He is squirming, and he is tied to some kind of pillar like object. The weird thing is that the pillar appears to be smoking and the entire atmosphere seems to be smoky. It is all purple and transparent, the pillars, the ground, the surroundings. I am unable to recognize where he is and what these surroundings are, but then when I think about it I am horrified when I think of the possibility. Has Deoxys gone to another realm or world or something? I am unsure, but I continue to watch. Deoxys is covered in rope, and the rope appears to be hurting him as I see that the rope is tight and he is covered in scratches. I just watch and feel sad as I watch because I am unable to do anything. I don't know how I can help, and then before I can react, I hear him screaming loudly.

"HELP!" he yells. I am on alert now, and I assume that he wants to be rescued. I don't blame him because if I was trapped in some place that I wasn't sure of being a good place or not I would want to be rescued as well. I look into his thoughts, and then I see that he is in a nightmare status. The nightmare status is leaving him in a weak and fragile state. He is scared and terrified of whatever is in his mind, and when I try to go inside his mind to see what he is seeing, the weird thing is that I cannot do that. I am confused now because I do not know why this is happening and why I cannot go inside his thoughts because as a psychic type I can go inside people's thoughts and communicate with them. Same with other psychic type pokemon, but before I can see anything else, the vision goes completely black and disappears.

After the vision, I see that Deoxys is in serious trouble. I know that I need to help him as soon as possible, but the problem is this: How do I get there? Where is Deoxys? How do I help him? What am I going to do? These are the main questions that are bothering me right now, and I decide to go to earth for the help of the people first. As soon as my vision is done, I hear the whooshing sound of the comet approaching. I turn and see my comet flying towards earth at full speed. I immediately land on the comet as it flies past my planet, and then I watch as I am flying towards earth after a long time.


End file.
